


The Five Stages Of Idiocy

by CatrinHope



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Grif, Five Stages of Grief, Grif alone, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, So many volleyballs, Unconfessed Love, Volleyballs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinHope/pseuds/CatrinHope
Summary: Grif isn't the lazy one, though he's even convinced himself of that.It's just going to have take a little time alone and a lot of volleyballs to figure it all out.





	The Five Stages Of Idiocy

When they left he watched the sky for a long time.  
Good riddance to all of them.  
He’d never liked any of them. He didn’t care about the tightness in his throat that made it impossible to make a sound. He didn’t have anyone to speak to anyway.  
And that was good. 

Yeah. Good.

He could just be himself.  
He was gonna take a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy this chapter was a short, but good for you and annoyingly for me, they're gonna get a lot bigger.


End file.
